Bishounen from the Sky
by The Great Fuuza-Chan
Summary: Hate Mary Sue's? READ THIS! Love Mary Sue's? READ THIS! Ever think KHII characters falling into your back yard would be fun? GET YO SELF IN HERE! KHKHII spoilers, language, self insertions, possible shounenai, fangirlness, inside jokes, future Bushbashing
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first chapter of the monstrosity that got thought up when my suitemates and I FINALLY beat Kingdom Hearts II. If you haven't played much of this game, I suggest not reading this fanfiction. If you hate Mary-Sue's (which usually I do), I suggest giving it a try first, but the point of this fic is to be ultimate Mary-Sue madness, so you HAVE been warned. This fanfiction will probably be a Round Robin between my suitemates and I(Elizabeth). So yeah, have fun, please review.

Special thanks: Tash, for beta-ing this thing at midnight, and not minding the Sailor Moon comment. The rest of my girls, for helping me make this monster possible.

The Bishounen from the Sky: Chapter 1

"V! TAKE THE CONTROLLER! _V!" _Elizabeth shrieked as she pressed the start button on the Playstation 2 controller then waved it around in her friend's face. Her brown eyes were wide and glazed, a symptom of playing video games for way too long. She was still in the 'newbie' classification and not used to the stress those crazily bright colors induced.

"Huh? Oh, right," said V, taking the controller, pulling her long hair back as she settled herself for the task to come. They'd been going at this damn boss for about half an hour now, and they were all ready for this to be over.

"So, just… just break through the pink thing, and hit him, then keep killing him until the bright lights come, then give it to Tash," the first girl continued, sounding much like a varsity football coach at the playoffs. "Tash, what IS the secret to that part?"

The other red head(who's color, unlike the first girl's, did NOT come out of a bottle) looked up from her drawing, realizing where they were in the boss fight and sitting up immediately. She'd beaten the game already and was the resident expert on all things Boss.

"You just hit triangle and X as fast as you can until it's over," she said, hazel eyes watching the screen.

"HIT HIM! HIM V!" the shorter girl squealed, almost falling off her chair. "RUN RIKU RUN!" Her hands twitched as if she herself tried to hit the buttons.

"Elizabeth! You're going to get April in here and she'll scream at us again!" yelled a girl with dirty blonde hair from Elizabeth's bed. She often had been at the brunt of the older woman's wrath and it wasn't exactly her favorite past time.

"Sorry, Rae… I just get excited. I just want to beat this thing so bad! We've had Kingdom Hearts II since the day it came out and we still haven't beaten it!"

"That's Giftie School for ya… but seriously, the last thing we need is an angry residential life advisor on our asses. Again," said Alyxx from the top bunk, typing away on her laptop, giving the screen only the occasional cursory glance.

This was the average life for the five girls that lived in Suite H100 in Catto Hall. They attended Giftie School, a residential high school created by the state to bring together only the brightest students from every county and teach them to use their unusually high potential. At least, that was one story. Some preferred calling it a prison to keep the crazy kids locked up so the only people they could hurt were each other.

Eating, sleeping, studying, and hanging out, these five girls did almost everything together; they made of the oligarchy of both the Anime Club and the Conclave of Science Fiction and Fantasy. Most of the time, however, the small group of girls could be found holed up in middle room of the suite playing Rae's PS2.

"Um, Reversal, V," Tash said, beginning to rock back and forth. The HP bar was just a little too low, and the MP had yet to recharge itself.

"So, how much longer is there in the game?" said Rae, looking at the clock. "I really need to finish my project for Science Research."

"All the more reason to finish… AH! BRIGHT LIGHTS! TASH! GO GO!" V screamed, pausing the game again, throwing the controller towards the girl rocking on the floor.

"EEP!" she squeaked as she grabbed the controller, her face suddenly becoming very still as she began mashing the triangle and X buttons as fast as humanly possible.

"Wow, look at Sailor Moon go!" Rae said with a smirk. Tash growled and flipped her roommate of with her slightly-more-free hand, her eyes never leaving the television in front of her. She never did understand how SHE of all people could be equated with such an annoying character.

Alyxx looked up from her MySpace, pressing her black hair behind her ears. The spastic flashing of lights across the television screen could hold the attention of a child on chocolate.

"I think she's got it…"

And then, almost like magic, it was over. Xemnas was dead. "Simple and Clean" came on in the background as the ending cut scene began to unfold.

"Oh you guys… it's our song!" V grabbed Elizabeth's hand which started a chain reaction, and soon the girls all held onto each other in the bizarre end-of-game ritual that was now common for them. Whimpers and giggles filled the room as the credits rolled down the screen along side brief, silent reunion cut scenes, but it was soon replaced by dread: Kingdom Hearts II was over. They actually had to study for finals now.

With a groan, Tash released her companions' hands—it was starting to feel a little weird—and started gathering together her sketch book and pencils.

"I have to go to the coffee shop now… we're having an American History study session. I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"Aw, bye Tash…"

"Hey guys, look out the window!" Alyxx suddenly cried out, flipping over on her bed in order to see better.

"Wow, someone's 'Attention-Deficit Oooo Pretty!' is kicking in," muttered V as she read the last few credits.

"But look! There's, like, a bunch of shooting stars… really BIG shooting stars, and they're all over the place. Oh my god, I think they're gonna land right behind the dorm!"

"Move your fat ass out of the way, I wanna see!" Rae exclaimed, putting down her laptop and attempting to make out what Alyxx was talking about.

Alyxx's eyes got wide and she jumped off the top bunk as the object smashed into the ground, creating a tremendous noise and a bright light that caused all five of the girls to shield their eyes.

"Wow, that was amazing… let's go see what's out there!" Almost immediately, V was running out the back door of the girls' dormitory.

"But… History…" Tash whimpered.

"Let's go guys! Screw history!" Elizabeth dragged Rae off the bed, grabbed Tash's arm, and ran after V, Alyxx not far behind.

"Whoa…giant crater in the backyard. This might be a bad thing." Said Alyxx as she caught up.

"Yeah, but I don't see any rocks or anything," said V, looking around for anything that might be pieces of a crashed meteorite.

"Wait… is that a person in there?" said Tash walking towards the large hill that dropped off behind the building.

Rae squinted as she followed her roommate. "A person? I think it's people!"

The Gifties walked closer to the unconscious people, Elizabeth falling behind because of her short legs.

The four in the lead stopped in their tracks. Rae lost her balance and fell onto the grass while the others stared in astonishment towards the base of the hill.

"Oh my God…" Rae murmured, perhaps unaware that she had said anything at all.

"What? I can't see, you—whoa.." whined Elizabeth, pressing her way through her friends. Scattered in the grass, unconscious from impact yet unharmed, lay a group of people not from this world.

It was Tash who took the group's thoughts and made them into speech:

"Guys… I don't think we're in Twilight Town anymore."

So, thanks for reading. We promise this will be worth your time, and PLEASE don't flame us for stuff we already told you was going to happen(ie, MASSIVE Mary Sue action). This is for OUR fun, but we promise it'll be funny to other people out there too. Review please! See you next chapter, to be written by V!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, Víspera aquí. Elizabeth's boring, so I'm taking over. Muahaha. Right, well, last chappie we had just finished KHII, if you remember, and Bishies started falling from the sky. Now THAT is my kind of pre-apocalyptic sign. Neways, we were all stunned like a nobody's business, when…

* * *

Elizabeth made her way through her immobile awe-struck friends towards the crater.

"You guys…it's…it's THEM," She frantically declared.

Their faces were illuminated by the light of the quarter moon as they all lay unconscious in the hole made by their impact. Each of the five school girls' eyes grew larger as they scanned each face, confirming Elizabeth's statement.

Right before them were eight figures who, in their wildest daydreams, they would never have imagined seeing:

Cloud

Squall

Axel

Roxas

Sephiroth

Riku

Kairi

and oh yeah, Sora was there too.

After a long silence, Alyxx offered the first reasonable suggestion.

"Maybe we should wake them up."

"Let's poke 'em," added Rae.

"Maybe we shouldn't touch them…" said Tash, warily.

"Psh. I wanna touch them," V stated.

"Guys, shut up," started Elizabeth. "I'll go first."

Silence immediately fell over the group, watching in amazement as Elizabeth tip-toed over to where the first bishie, Cloud, lay.

"Hey…" she said softly as she gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, um…Cloud…are you ok?"

Cloud suddenly inhaled sharply and proceeded to blink a lot while trying hard to breathe. He looked in Elizabeth's direction as she backed away a little.

Immediately, Cloud's eyes grew large and he tried to sit up. He looked right into Elizabeth's eyes and said,

"Aeris? Ow." He finished, while wincing and rubbing the back of his head.

Blinking, Elizabeth asked, "What about her?"

But before a confused Cloud could respond, there was a loud "Hey, stop it!" heard a few feet to the left. Everyone who was conscious, turned to the spot, only to see Rae poking a now wide-awake Axel with a stick she had found.

"Hey, guys, they're real," Rae informed her friends.

"Yeah. We've established that," Tash responded with a would-be sweat drop.

"Umm…where am I?" Axel rubbed his head and looked at each of the girls, wondering which one would be most helpful, until he looked about him and saw Roxas.

"Roxas!" Axel gleefully ran to his sleeping form and shook him awake. "Roxas! You're here! Wait…I'M here…" He stopped a moment to consider this, while Squall began to sit up, rub his head ( a recurring theme) and look around. He was followed by Riku and Sora, who immediately tried to wake Kairi. Sephiroth had been awake for a while, but was just really quiet about it.

Suddenly, lights from the next door college's football stadium turned on, and sirens started wailing.

"Huh?" questioned Alyxx.

"You guys," cried V, suddenly struck with realization. "The whole town must've seen them come in; they probably think a plane crashed, or something. They can't be seen, we have to get them inside."

"You're right," confirmed Elizabeth, turning to Cloud and starting to pull him up. "C'mon, Cloud, you have to hide…quickly."

"Uh…if you say so, Aeris," he consented while rising.

Elizabeth and the girls lead the way into Catto, followed by Cloud, who was followed by Squall, who was followed by Sora and Riku carrying Kairi, who were followed by Roxas, who was followed by Axel. Sephiroth slowly sauntered in their direction, not really caring if they were seen, but mildly interested in what the party was doing anyway.

The back of Catto was dark enough, and it was late at night so not only did the party have the cover of night, but most inhabitants of the dorm were still sleeping when the girls tried to quietly get the mass of strangers into the middle room of their suite. As soon as Sephiroth was inside, V quickly closed the door and spun around.

"Okay," she began. "Now we have to take a plan of action."

"Wait," interrupted Riku. "Where ARE we?"

V stared at him in fan-girl awe for a moment, before Alyxx took over and answered him.

"You're…in our world," she said.

"Well, obviously," scoffed Squall.

Alyxx screwed up her eyes at him as Elizabeth took over the conversation.

"No, no, no, it's more like you're in our _dimension_."

"What are you talking about, Aeris?" questioned Cloud, innocently.

Everyone looked back and forth at each other, wondering who should state the obvious and tell Cloud that this short redhead was definitely NOT Aeris.

"Umm, Cloud…" began Elizabeth, trying to come up with an explanation. But suddenly, she realized Cloud's hallucinations might prove to be rather amusing. That is, until she realized…

"I died!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," responded Cloud.

However, Elizabeth's quick mind came up with a solution.

"You see, when I died, I went to this dimension."

"So…we're dead?" asked Sora.

"No! No…at least, I don't think so," added Elizabeth.

"Ok, ok…" interrupted Rae, getting tired of the useless banter.

"For some reason you're all in our dimension, in which you are characters in a video game," she explained bluntly.

A short silence, and then…

"What are you talking about?" inquired Axel.

"Yeah, what game?" added Roxas.

"Ok," interjected Tash, "maybe we should explain that one later. For now we need to get you to…"

"Stop," spoke Sephiroth, for the first time. "Who are all of you?"

"Oh…I'm Tash."

"I'm Rae."

"Alyxx."

"My name's Víspera, but you can call me V."

"I'm…" Elizabeth looked over at Cloud. "…called Elizabeth in this world."

"Well, while we're at introductions, my name is Axel."

The girl gamers couldn't help it. They said, in unison:

"We got it memorized."

"Got it mem….wait." he stopped, confused. "How did you know I was gonna say that?"

"It's like Rae said, " answered Alyxx. "In this world you guys are all characters from a video game…which we just now finished, actually."

"So, you don't really have to introduce yourselves, we already know your names," informed Rae.

Unknown to the rest of the group, Squall/Leon breathed a sigh of relief.

"But we have to get you guys out of here." V urgently declared. "It's bad to have people in the dorms that aren't even Giftie School students, but boys too…"

"We'll be expelled!" screamed Elizabeth, horrified.

(("Expelled for boys in my room. My mother will be happy," added Rae.))

"Calm down…there has to be someway to get them somewhere else that's safe. They can't leave the bubble…it's best to keep them isolated," said Alyxx.

"Maybe they can stay with someone…someone in the boys dorm…" offered Rae.

"Someone we trust…" added Tash.

"Someone who would care…" added Elizabeth.

"Someone who plays Kingdom Hearts…" said V.

And then it clicked. It was so obvious.

V took out her cellphone. "We need to call _him."_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: _Him? Him!_ Who the HELL is "Him"? Well wait your ass right down, or no convenient solutions for you! Right…read and  
review and all that crap. We like to hear from our readers…after all, we don't just write this for our own foolish desire to see ourselves with hot Square Enix characters….

…oh wait…this is a Mary Sue.

YES WE DO!

Ok, enough of me. I'm giving this to Alyxx.

¡Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, chapter 3 is now up, written by Elizabeth(yeah, we said Alyxx before, but we lied). So, have fun, and review!

"Thank God for Esteban!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she and Alyxx opened the doors of Catto, glancing around for anyone that might be taking a nighttime stroll. The last thing they needed was for some random person to see a bunch of guys coming out of a girls' dorm with big swords, much less one with a giant black wing.

"You know, he might not say yes… we haven't asked him about this yet," Tash pointed out.

"He'll say yes. He's a fanboy… Ooo, we better tell him not to hit on them…" said Rae with a smirk. Sora blinked a couple times looking at Rae.

"Hit on us? You mean, he might attack?" the brunette questioned.

Riku slapped his forehead, several of the others looking at Sora incredulously. Kairi, now awake, shook her head and took Sora's hand.

"No, it means that--"

"He likes buttsex!" yelled Rae as she burst out laughing. The others stared at her, the guys getting slightly green in the face. Except Axel, who laughed.

"Rae! Leave the boy alone." V said, rolling her eyes as she smacked the girl in the arm. "You're right, we probably should tell him that, though…"

"Guys, please… I want to get them somewhere safe," said Elizabeth. "Kairi, you can stay with us, but we have to get the guys out of here! If they're found…"

"I completely understand, Aeris. We cannot risk compromising your new life in this dimension," Cloud agreed calmly.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering how long these hallucinations were going to continue. However, no one had the courage to break it to him.

"Then let's go! Please!" exclaimed V as she started in the direction of Gayhomme, the guys' dorm.

"Alright… let's go then," Squall said with a nod, following the young woman's lead. The rest of the group fell in behind them as they marched into the darkness. Sephiroth found himself next to Cloud, and he decided to use the opportunity.

"You know, I killed that Aeris woman you keep talking about. Your childish attempts to bring her back in this young woman are becoming more pathetic with each passing moment," the silver haired villain stated bluntly.

Cloud stopped, his sapphire eyes glowering at his archrival as he moved closer to Elizabeth. "I cannot believe that your hatred for me crosses even barriers between universes. But since it seems you will never cease your attempts to take everything that I treasure, I will just have to end your existence."

And Cloud raised that bandaged sword, drawing a smirk to Sephiroth's face.

"I was wondering when you would get your priorities straight," withdrawing his own ridiculously long sword.

Cloud grimaced at the taller man. "The day that fighting you is one of my priorities is the day I become a heartless bastard just like you!"

Elizabeth stared at the two of them, her heart fluttering. He was fighting for her. Wait, no… he was fighting for Aeris. As Elizabeth realized this, guilt filled her stomach and she felt a bit sick.

Sora, in the meantime, had focused on the blonde swordsman's last statement. With wide eyes, he ran in their direction, Ultima Weapon flying.

"Heartless? Where!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and stood between all three fighters. However, he did not draw his own blade.

"Sora, shut up. It's an expression; there are no heartless in this world," stated the blonde. He turned to the two enemies ready to rip each other apart.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. I understand that we might not all get along under normal circumstances, but these are _not_ normal circumstances. We don't where we are, we don't really know these people who are leading us around, and we sure as hell don't know the abilities of other people in this world. We need to stick together for a little while, at least until we get our bearings."

The young man looked at the girls, scanning their faces. Tash met his eyes, and with a small nod, there was a moment of understanding.

"I don't think these people mean to harm us," he continued. "and we have no choice but to trust them. I say we put aside our differences for now, and once we've figured out what's going on, well… everything goes back to normal."

Sephiroth and Cloud stared at each other, neither relaxing their stances in the least. Alyxx went to stand by Roxas, her green eyes meeting Sephiroth's own.

"Trust me… let us keep you out of trouble for a little while, then we can discuss this whole 'battle to the death' thing, alright?"

Sephiroth stared at the young woman who dared to speak to him in such a way. His lip twitched with distaste, but sadly they had a point. Masamune returned to its place at Sephiroth's side, and the tall man looked at the girl that seemed to want to move so badly.

"Let's go."

V sighed in relief and started leading them towards the dormitory again.

"About time."

Cloud sighed and put his sword away as well, walking beside Elizabeth as the group traveled in silence.

"Look , Cloud, we need to talk…" Elizabeth began suddenly, looking up at him.

"Hey, we're here. Come on, let's get Esteban down here." V said, opening the door for them all.

Cloud looked down at her and said, "Later."

The young girl sighed and they followed their friends inside.

V and Rae went to the front desk, speaking through the little hole in the window.

"Can you please call Esteban down stairs?" V said.

"Yeah, sure… just a second," said the guy at the front desk, and the announcement came over the loudspeaker.

A couple moments later a thin, smiling Puerto Rican wearing a tight Abercrombie and Fitch ensemble came bouncing down the stairs.

"Hola, V-girl!"

"Hola, Esteban! Necesitamos hablar. Es muy importante."

The boys looked at each other in amazement at the strange language they had never heard.

"Well talk, baby!" Then he looked behind her, his eyes getting wide.

"Whoa… are they… no, they can't…"

Rae grinned at him.

"Yes, they are them," she said. "We can't talk about it, out here though…"

Esteban nodded. "Let's go out back."

And so they all filed out the door to Gayhomme's back yard, and V and Rae started explaining. Once they got it all out, Esteban's eyes were all big and wide again.

"So they just… fell out of the sky?"

"Yes, that's exactly it… bishounen from the sky!" explained Rae.

Axel blinked and looked at her.

"Wait… what did you just call me?"

"Oh… yeah, I guess you don't have Japanese, either," said the blonde girl. "It means 'good looking young man' and we use it for video game characters we think are cute!"

"There you go with that… video game thing. What the hell is a video game!" demanded Axel.

"Well, you put this little disk into a machine, and pictures come up and…" Rae just stopped and shook her head.

"No, I have a better idea… Hey Esteban, you want to bring your TV and KHII down and show them?"

"Um do you think that's a good idea?" said V. It would be fun, but perhaps somewhat traumatizing.

"Sure! I'll be right down!" And then the young man dashed back into the dorm and up the stairs.

"So, what does KHII mean?" Squall asked, looking over to V.

"Oh.. it's an acronym for Kingdom Hearts II," she replied.

Several pairs of eyes suddenly moved in her direction.

"No, not _that_ Kingdom Hearts. In this world, that's the name of the game you all exist in."

"Are you trying to tell me that all of our hard work, all of our loss, is just some game to you?" Axel exclaimed, pushing Squall out of the way.

"No! Just because we see it in a game doesn't mean it didn't happen or wasn't really important in your dimension! I mean, you're here, and so therefore, it really… oh hell, nevermind, but just… No. It's important and we understand that!" V took a step back to get away from the red headed man and slipped on a wet spot on the ground.

V yelped as she headed for the ground, preparing to really bust her ass when suddenly…she landed against something soft and warm. She opened her eyes to see Squall as he put her upright, keeping a hand on her shoulder until she seemed to realize she was standing up again. She didn't remember how to breathe anymore.

"Be more careful."

V's face flushed and she stepped away from him.

"Thanks.." She then realized she never really finished her point and turned to the others again.

"I just really don't want you guys to hate our world, ok? I can't put it into words, but I mean… it's not that bad of a place. Given, it's not that great either, but just.. give it a chance, ok?"

It was then the door burst open, Esteban's laughter making them all look.

"So, who's going to play first? I got it set up!"

"Me!" and Elizabeth ran for the door and plopped herself in front of the TV.

The rest followed and gathered around the TV like it was Story Time with Grandma.

"Show them the opening cut scene. It's pretty," said Tash.

"Ok, will do," Esteban said as he put in the disk and hit the reset button.

The machine was then covered with a big picture of Sora eating ice cream.

"Hey! That's me!" the boy exclaimed.

"…with your oral fixation," Rae muttered, unable to hold back. Axel snickered.

"This'll be a long night…" said Alyzz.

Esteban started the game and the gorgeous images started flashing across the screen. The girls were staring because there was nothing like the finest PS2 magic. The guys were staring because they saw images of themselves on that screen. Esteban was staring because he thought the guys on the screen were hot.

"So, where am I?" muttered Squall.

"You're not in the opener, but you're in there, I promise," V said.

"So, our lives… you've seen everything that's ever happened to us," said Riku.

"Well, not everything… just everything that involves saving the world," said Tash.

"Oh. Makes sense I guess," he replied.

"Well, it's getting pretty close to curfew, and you guys have to stay here," said Rae.

"I'll find them beds. You can trust me with them," said Esteban.

"Yeah, they'll kill you otherwise," said V.

"So, how about we show them around tomorrow. Maybe a Front Street trip?" suggested Rae.

"Ugh.. so far away…" groaned Elizabeth.

"It'll be fun though, and they'll get to see how to act here in our world," said Alyxx.

"So Front Street tomorrow it is! Now, we have to get back to Catto before we get into trouble!" V said, looking at the guys.

"Take care everyone… and don't hurt each other!" Elizaberth admonished.

The boys all looked at each other, a silent agreement instantly being made to keep Cloud and Sephiroth as far away from each other as possible.

"So, we'll come over here and get your guys at ten or so?" Rae suggested.

Esteban nodded.

"Sure, I'll have them ready by then. Oh, I'll try and find them some better stuff to wear around here," he said, eyeing Riku. "Maybe you can fit into my American Eagle jeans…:"

Several of the girls blanched.

"Hey, maybe get a couple of them in bondage pants?" asked Alyxx.

"Hehe… bondage…" Rae muttered.

"Hey, that sounds fun…" said Axel. Roxas hit him in the back of the head, and Esteban rolled his eyes.

"If you say so, chica. Now get out of here before you're late and all hell breaks loose!"

The girls complied and headed out of the guys' dorm, waving to the slightly confused boys they left behind.

Ok, so next chapter, we get to see them run around College Town, USA. What will they find? What will happen when they get back to the dorm? Has anyone noticed the big crater in Catto's back yard? All questions will be answered in future chapters of Bishounen from the Sky!

Dear God, the horrendously scarring DBZ flashbacks! xx


	4. Chapter 4

First Author's note—This is Alyxx writing. Sorry for the delay, I know I promised this to be posted about a week ago, but well, how should I say this, we got distracted by anime. Fullmetal Alchemist to be exact. Thanks Tash, for beta-ing and to Elizabeth for posting. Just to let you readers know, posting will be a bit irregular now since school let out and the authors are split up, but it will continue!

New author's note - Very sorry for the delay this was meant to be posted mid-summer but there was an email failure that wasn't known about and Tash sort of never got this to beta, and therefore it was never sent to be posted. But hey school is back in so we will be posting more regularly now. Yay.

When the girls got back from bringing the boys to Gayhomme, it became apparent that they had to find some way to educate them about living on Earth. How were they going to do that?

"Hey guys, we should take them to Front Street!" exclaimed Rae. "We can walk around and go to lunch and stuff. It'll be fun!"

"Ummm... it's a long walk to Front Street. Do we want to chance it?" Elizabeth wasn't sure she wanted to take the bishies so far away from the dorms. "Anyone could see them..."

V didn't think that was such a problem. "If people wonder, we can say they are cosplaying."

"And why would they be cosplaying?" asked Alyxx. "Most people don't cosplay every day. At least not in a lame college town like this. Actually, I think I would be surprised if one of these hicks even recognized them. Let's go."

"If they ask, we are having a costume party later. Ok?" V had a point. A costume party could explain it. So, they decided that their first Saturday with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Cloud, Sephiroth, Roxas, Axel, and Squall would be spent at Front Street.

So the next morning, the girls signed out and headed to Gayhomme.

"This'll be fun. Walking. For half an hour. To Front Street. With Cloud and Sephiroth." Alyxx voiced what the other four girls were thinking. How in the hell was this going to work? "Last night it took twice as long to get from Catto to Gayhomme because the two of them wouldn't stop trying to murder each other. Who's gonna stand between them?"

"I will, Cloud thinks I'm Aeris so maybe I'll distract him. Besides, he's hot . . . " said Elizabeth.

"You know . . . I don't think you should keep deceiving him like that. It's kind of, I don't know, morally wrong on quite a few levels. He may need therapy later," reprimanded V.

"Yeah, she's right," agreed Rae. "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

"Yeah, you should. Pretty soon, too, I think. It'll just hurt him later on. Not to guilt trip you or anything, but it's just plain wrong," Tash stated.

"I know, I know. I'm going to tell him soon, but I don't want to shock him too much. Once he gets his bearings I'll tell him that I am in no way shape or form Aeris. Ok?"

"All right. I guess we should go get those bishies. What are we going to do at Front Street anyways?" V inquired.

"I don't know. Get food, look in shops, teach them not to swim in the toxic river water. Perhaps teach the life lesson of car plus person equals squish," quipped Alyxx.

"We can't swim here?" asked Kairi.

"See? Who knows what's going to happen today," replied Alyxx.

"No, seriously. What are we going to do for hours at Front Street with beings from another dimension? Rae, this was your idea. . ." said Elizabeth.

"Hey, whatever happens, happens," said Rae. "Who wants to have planned fun?"

The girls arrived at Gayhomme and called down Esteban. "You guys, I can't go with you to Front Street. I REALLY need to study for this big history test I have on Monday."

"Are you sure, Esteban? It'll be so much fun, with. . . biiiishies¡Beneca!" V pleaded. Ok fine she really didn't care if he went. She kind of wanted them to herself. But hey, a girl can put up a front.

"Yeah, chica I gotta study. No choice. Lo siento," replied Esteban.

So Esteban snuck the boys out of a side door so they could meet them in front of Gayhomme. After an absurdly long wait, the girls finally saw the bishies in their borrowed clothes. Sora and Riku came out first, Sora in some nondescript jeans and a band shirt. Riku was in some tight emo jeans and a tighter yellow shirt that looked like underarmor. Axel was in some crazy bondage pants with red stitches and a Mindless Self Indulgence t-shirt. Roxas was almost matching, wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt and some black jeans. Esteban made good with his promise and had Cloud in some American Eagle jeans and a plain blue shirt. Squall had some tight black jeans and his usual white tank top. Sephiroth was wearing black from head to toe. Pure black bondage pants, black tight shirt, black boots, black trenchcoat. Sure it was hot outside, but they had to do something to cover up that wing.

"Wow. Did these clothes look as good on the guys they actually belong to? I don't think they did," an astonished Rae stated.

"I think it's safe to say no, they didn't," replied Tash, equally stunned.

"Umm, guys, let's go," said Elizabeth, purposefully placing herself near Cloud.

"Aeris, where are we going, again? Front Street? What is that?"

"Hmm? Oh . . . me. Front Street is a place here with shops and restaurants and stuff. We go there for fun. Well, it's more fun than here at least," explained Elizabeth/Aeris as they started off.

The redhead looked up at Cloud and thought about what she was doing to him. After all, he loved Aeris, not her. What was going to happen when she told him?

Alyxx and Rae lead the group off to Front Street, cutting through the old college town. Roxas had not forgotten Cloud and Sephi's row the night before, and was trying to keep the villain occupied by asking him an unrelenting stream of questions. "So this Jenova person is your mother?" he asked.

"Of course she is. She is of the Cetra race! I, Sephiroth, am the last remaining Cetra!"

"Cool it, Sephi. We know you have a mother complex. No need to shout it out for the whole town to hear." Alyxx was getting irritated by the green-eyed bishie's tendency to rant and rave in public. The world wasn't exactly ready for the idea that hot video game characters just fell from the sky...

"I do not have a mother complex. Humans betrayed the Cetra thousands of years ago, leading to our demise. That is why I have sworn revenge on Shin-Ra and the humans who destroyed my race!"

"Hey, we will discuss your revenge and your complexes later. I think we're there..." Riku had taken the words right out of Alyxx's mouth. She smiled at him and nodded. Riku had been right, they had arrived at Front Street. Tash let out a sigh of relief at having made the trip without a murder.

"So, shall we find somewhere to eat?" asked Rae. She thought her idea of going to Front Street would turn out great. No one had even seemed to notice the strange boys yet.

The girls decided that the pub at the end of the street would be a good place to go, it was dark, quiet, and no one really noticed you in there. So they set off for the pub. About halfway there, the inevitable happened. Some dumb college student walked up to them with some dumber-looking friends.

"What the fuck is wrong with your hair?" he asked Cloud. His friends chuckled behind them, thinking they were going to see a fight. Cloud started to reach for his sword, but it wasn't there. He had forgotten that Esteban was holding all their weapons for today because they hadn't found a good way to hide them yet. He balled his fists up and was about to say something when Elizabeth stepped in front of him and quickly explained.

"We are having a cosplay dance later and he is dressing as Cloud from Kingdom Hearts. That guy is going as Sephiroth, and he's Roxas, there's Sora, and Riku, and Kairi, and that guy over there is supposed to be Squall. They just did their hair this morning so they wouldn't have to rush it later. The rest of us don't have as much work to do."

"Lame." The college kids walked off, and Elizabeth sighed in relief.

One of the college kids said to the others as they walked away, "What's cosplay? Does it get you high?"

"Good cover, Elizabeth. I guess my idea worked," said V.

"Aeris, why did you stop me? I should have kicked his ass!"

"No ass-kicking in public. It will draw way too much attention. Not to mention getting us arrested," replied Elizabeth.

"And kicked out of school," said Tash. "We definitely don't want that to happen, so no fights, ok?"

The guys grumbled affirmatively. They weren't happy with the idea, but they would go along with it anyway.

"Don't take that as meaning I won't still kill you Cloud. You had better watch your back..."

"Sephiroth I mean it, you will not hurt Cloud. If you guys can't control yourself... we have your weapons, you know?" Alyxx threatened.

"You think I need a weapon to kill him, do you girl?" he replied.

Just as the tension was building up and people were starting to stare at them... Sora noticed something black in a store window. All of a sudden, a keyblade popped into his hand and he lunged at the window.

"Oh my god, a HEARTLESS!" he screamed.

Tash, Alyxx, Roxas, Riku, V, Rae, and Kairi all tackled him to the ground and his keyblade vanished.

"Sora, how many times do we have to tell you, there are no heartless in this world, dipshit!" Roxas hissed into Sora's ear.

The group looked up at the window just to see what had gotten Sora so hysterical.

"It's a plushie. A cute little stuffed toy that looks like a heartless. Perfectly harmless," sighed Tash.

She then looked at Sora.

"And what did we say earlier? No pulling your keyblade. Just because we couldn't really take it from you doesn't mean you can use it. Ok?" explained Tash.

At the same time, Elizabeth was once again explaining the weirdness away to the gathering crowd.

"Just my little cousin, he's obsessed with the Kingdom Hearts video game... He saw the plushie and threw a tantrum wanting me to buy it for him... No that wasn't a sword he pulled, that was just the um, the sunlight bouncing off his watch onto the glass. No really he has a keyblade watch, it's all reflective and stuff..." Thank god for her being an actress... The people started to dissipate and everyone got off the ground and brushed themselves off.

"For the last time, Sora, there are no heartless here. Please don't draw any more attention to us, ok? I doubt any of those people believed that bullshit about you having a weird watch that reflects like a keyblade." Elizabeth was not happy about having to cover for Sora's stupidity. "Now just shut up and don't get us into any more tight spots today, alright?"

Thankfully, the pub was only a block away. They walked there in silence, went in, and sat down at the biggest table. A waitress came by and took their orders. While they waited for their drinks, they glanced up at the TV. Some sleazy news show was on, and someone was giving a report on some strange local news.

"Last night, after some students at NSU had reported seeing a strange light near their dorm, police were sent to the area to investigate. In a large field between two dormitory buildings, a large crater was found. Could this be a sign of an alien invasion? Who knows, but the police found nothing in the crater. Perhaps the federal government has already covered this one up? Is this sleepy little college town the new Roswell? Anyone having any information regarding this strange occurrence, please call 1-800-555-NEWS. Thank you."

"Oh shit." Alyxx voiced everyone's thought. "So who wants to go hide some bishies after lunch?"

Please forgive the absurdly long hiatus. For some reason, my (Tash's) e-mail wouldn't receive the file so I could beta it. We will attempt to update with sporadic regularity for the rest of the school year… at least. Maybe, maybe not, but we'll try.

Thanks for all the reviews!

2007 Anime Suite


End file.
